1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for joining by sealing surfaces of a split rim in a wheel with a tubeless tire.
In a wheel, a split rim is divided right and left in a direction of a wheel axis and mounts on its periphery a bead portion of a tubeless tire. The inner peripheral surfaces of an opening of the tubeless tire are directly sealed by the split rim so that joining surfaces of the split rim are opposed to the inner peripheral surfaces of the opening of the tubeless tire. It is, therefore, desirable to positively seal the joining surfaces and to simply place a sealing device on the joining surfaces of the split rim.